The Cat And The Dove:
by Kazzie Moala
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have found themselves with two knew allies, but Sebastian cannot help but fall for one of them which one is it? SebastianxOC CielXOC many pairings c: rated M for later chapters. focuses mainly on Sebby and my OC
1. The Cat Meets The Dove

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story, incase you haven't noticed this is Kuroshitsuji with some of my OC's in it. ENJOY! 8D. KUROSHITSUJI BELONGS TO YANA TABOSO OBVIOUSLY! **

Sebastian was in the kitchen doing his daily preparation of supper, of course the Young Master now refused to eat human food because of the incident.. He had to go through all the trouble of catching souls. "Ah.. My supply seems to have run out.." he sighed irritably and walked up to his master's study, knocking gently on the door.

Ciel's voice boomed "Come in Sebastian.." he said harshly. "Where is my lunch?". Sebastian bowed slightly and spoke "Master, it seems my supply has run out.. I will need to take a trip in order to collect more." Ciel rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, the light blocked out from the curtains as usual, he did not like the light anymore. He found it too bright. "Fine then. Go find some souls for me to dine on. And hurry, I am not to paitent."

Sebastian walked down to the streets of London, not too happy about it either, his young master seemed to think souls were so easy to acquire "But perhaps I cannot complain.. he is a child after all, and they always do expect to be spoilt."

A familiar streak of read dashed in front of him then suddenly it disappeared. "Grell?" Sebastian asked curiously, could the reaper be here of all places? Great, this would be ever more loathsome. Grell swooped in from above and had managed to miss Sebastian and land perfectly in front of him. Or was he not trying to cling to him?

That would be completely out of character, but he wasn't complaining. "Why hello Bassy! Such a surprise seeing you here of all places!" he grinned, flashing those pearly white sharp teeth of his. Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Indeed, I was about to say the same thing, not that I'm complaining Grell but did you purposely miss me this time?" curious to know if Grell was himself today.

Grell waved a hand to dismiss his question but answered it anyway as if he couldn't resist. "Oh yes but I'd hate to betray my new love target! Of course he doesn't have the same feelings yet but I won't give up! He is drop dead gorgeous! Sorry Bassy, but he is just way nicer then you could ever be!"

Sebastian chuckled, either Grell's new found love was a teddy bear he had just made or he was real and just toying with the red haired shinigami. "Oh really? I'd like to meet this new found love of yours.." he thought for a moment "Just to see if he is worth your while.." He smirked devilishly, it wasn't true but it would keep Grell on his good side for when he needed the reaper's help.

Grell's eyes sparkled excitedly "Really? Oh goodie! Follow me! He too is a butler, isn't that weird? But he doesn't smell like a demon…" And so Sebastian pretended to listen to the red head all the way to a huge black castle like mansion, its walls where painted a light grey and the roof was midnight black. Not a crack insight and the garden was just beautiful!

The grass was as green as can be, beautiful white and black roses grew on hedges as they walked down the pathway made of marble stone. Sebastian could not help but stare in awe, it was amazing, even past his capabilities. "It's amazing.." he whispered softly.

A soft, soothing voice came from behind him "Why thank you, I appreciate that. I do work hard to keep it this way.." Sebastian wheeled around to find a beautiful pale skinned man with gorgeous dark chocolate brown hair and the most stunning piercing blue eyes.

Grell squealed "See Sebastian? Isn't he just beautiful! I could just melt in his presence.." he sighed dreamily. The man chuckled softly and bowed "I am Juji Nix, Butler to the Moala Mansion." He rose slowly and smiled., his lidded eyes seemed to be inspecting Sebastian's body thoroughly.

Sebastian felt nervous, it was an unusual feeling for him, he had never really felt it before. Sebastian bowed his head slightly "I am Sebastian Michaelis, Butler to the Phantomhive Mansion." He said trying to show he was not afraid of this man, his scent.. it was something he had not smelt before.. Not demon, not shinigami..

Juji smiled "I see you are slightly puzzled at to what I am. I am a Fallen*. The Akumu no ōji-sama*" Sebastian gasped harshly, it could not be.. His species were supposed to have been exterminated years ago.. How was this one still alive!

***Fallen: A fallen is a species that was bred for war against god and Satan. They were ment to provide peace, ment to show no emotion and such, basically war machines. But some were more sinful and others were more angelic.**

*** The Akumu no ōji-sama: Means Prince of nightmares. The Fallens had declared themselves a ruler a very long time ago, it was the most strongest breed of Fallen which were called the Yokubō(Lust) . The reason the princes title was chosen is unknown or for the higher breeds name to. **

**Fallens belong to me please don't steal XD. Will be posting more chapters please review and such! :D**


	2. The Dove Teases The Cat

HEY GUYS! KAZZIE HERE KUROSHITSUJI BELONGS TO YANA TABOSO! OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME SUCH AS JUJI AND KAZZIE! 8DD

Juji chuckled, as Grell squeaked "I knew he was different but not that kind of different!" he stood his ground beside Sebastian, his chainsaw roaring like it was hungrily waiting to cut into the Fallen's flesh.

Sebastian hissed and went into a fighting stance, taking out his knives, he would not turn into his true form. It would attract to much attention. But all he knew was he had to try and exterminate this creature here and now. "Prepare to be burnt by the flames of hell.." he smirked.

Juji licked his lips, his tongue was black in colour, which for a human form was quite odd. The Fallen took out a simple dagger. Was he mocking the demon and shingami? No. He just didn't find it efficient to break expensive silverware.. "Oh I'd be delighted Sebastian, I haven't been there in a while.. I should be visiting my mother anyway."

Sebastian lost his patience, this guy was teasing him, did he not know how much damage he could cause this man. Oh wait of course not. He was a Fallen, their skill was to bring down their enemy with words, but this one did not seem to big on that. He lunged forward hoping to at least strike him somewhere. But Juji had leaned back, making Sebastian leap right over him and land on the other side of him.

Grell panicked and ran towards Juji, "Bassy!" he swung the red chainsaw at the Fallen and Juji easily blocked it with his dagger pushing against it "You should be careful not to rush into battle, think before you make a move.." he whispered into Grell's ear sending shivers down the red heads spine.

Sebastian turned fast and swung his arm sending deadly knives towards the creature who called itself Juji. The Fallen's eyes widened but then lidded again as he smirked "Hrmm clever.. I admire that…" He pushed Grell's chainsaw and it flew through the air and landed so hard that it drove itself into the marble stone path. Juji did a backflip and as he did, his foot kicked up Grell's chin sending him flying across the garden. The Fallen swiped his dagger at the knives coming at him sending them back to their owner.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he ducked and watched the knives bend as they hit the building, he had used all his knives in that throw.. how foolish of him, he should have known that is what the creature expected him to do. But before he could move Juji had his body pressed against his, the cold blade of his dagger touching Sebastian's skin on the demon's neck, his other hand wrapped firmly around his chest keeping Sebastian in place. His sweet breath was felt upon the demon's neck. "It seems I have cornered my prey…"

Sebastian squirmed as Juji held him in a firm grip over his shoulder as they walked into the tall dark coloured mansion. As the Fallen closed the doors to the mansion he put Sebastian down. The demon frowned at this and looked at him curiously "No restraints?"

Juji chuckled and shook his head "Indeed not, I have been waiting a while for your arrival. My mistress has requested to form an alliance with Lord Phantomhive. I do not clearly understand why, she is yet to explain to me." He sighed.

It was at that moment Sebastian's heart began to race, he was noticing Juji's beautifully shaped jawline, his perfect lips, and that ever so lovely chest he suddenly longed to feel. He couldn't understand why but before he could make a move, Juji had bowed with his hand over his so called heart. "Ah, Miss Moala I have brought Sebastian Michealis as you requested…"

Sebastian turned around to face a long flight of stairs, his eyes laid on a beautiful blonde haired girl with the most striking green eyes. A shinigami, but why would a shinigami want to ally with two demons? Her outfit was light cream skin tight pants with brown boots which went up to her knee's, her tail coat glided behind her as she walked.

"I see, I am Kazzie Moala. Head of the World wide shinigami council." Her accent was not from London.. It sounded American her voice was as cold as ice, like it was slicing through him, no mercy or remorse. Sebastian could see why Juji would want to have contracted with her. But she was stil la shinigami, it was rare for even a demon to contract with them.

Sebastian nodded "Indeed, If I may be so bold as to ask what do you want with me and my master as allies?" His eyebrow raised as he questioned Kazzie, she did not seem exactly like the other shinigami he had met in his life. She seemed rather more aggressive and vulgar.

The blonde nodded "Yes, the answer to that is not really clear yet, but I have a feeling I can protect your young master from being discovered still alive.. He is not ment to be alive is he? That child's soul is ment to be inside your stomach, and you ever so still crave him.. "

THANK YOU FOR READING ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Dove Sings For The Cat

Sebastian flinched as he heard the shinigami utter those words. It was true, he did long for Ciel's soul. He was starved for it. He even had dreams of feeling the lovely essence float down his throat and hitting his stomach. ".. What do you want in return?" He asked simply.

Kazzie smirked, those words came out of the demon's mouth just as planned. "Well we do ever so need company.. perhaps Juji and I could welcome ourselves into the Phantomhive estate.. It does grow ever so lonely here. We never get visitors…"

Sebastian thought for a moment. '_Oh my how tempting… I would get to see the butler everyday..'_ He snapped himself out of his thoughts, scolding himself for thinking about something as low as that. He was going below even Grell's level. "Yes, of course, perhaps we could make this arrangement today, my master needs a bit of…." He tried to find the right words.

"Scolding?" Kazzie asked curiously finishing his sentence for him. And Sebastian nodded, his master was ever so nasty to him lately. And he couldn't do it himself, he was too afraid for that. Another emotion he never felt before, fear. "Done, Juji prepare the carriage** immediately**. I want my clothes and everything packed we leave in an hour is that understood?"

Juji bowed putting his hand over his 'heart' and smiled "Yes, my mistress." He then rose and walked up the stairs towards his mistress's bedroom where he began packing his mistress's clothes. Humming a soft Japanese melody as his blue eyes travelled around the wall's memories, all bad would be left here, he was glad.

Kazzie waited impatiently as her butler packed her bags "Juji! Move your ass! We don't have all day you fucktard!" she seemed very irritated that he was taking so 'slow', the butler had just left! Sebastian eyed her curiously, there was something not right with this one. Not in a bad way, but in a way that in the future would cause great sorrow for many…

Once the group had arrived at the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian opened the door and as he walked in, a sound of skin hitting skin harshly rang through the mansion. Juji, who was carrying the suitcases stared wide eyed at the scene. "You said you would not be long you incompetent butler!" Sebastian fell to his knees and hung his head "Yes _bochan_, I apologize for my actions. I ran into some… rather dangerous guests.."

Kazzie raised an eyebrow and smirked "Well well well, what a little brat we have here. He needs to learn a little bit of respect.." Ciel stared at her, he was to shocked to speak. And so Sebastian stood the red mark on his face turned into a cut, he began to bleed "My lord, these will be our new house guests for a very long time. They have agreed to help protect you since your other servants are not here anymore to protect you when I am out.." he said softly. Ciel just nodded "Indeed.. Show them to their bedrooms then Sebastian.."

Sebastian watched his master go up the stairs towards his office, all thoughts of his lunch swept away. Kazzie smiled "Don't look so down Kitty cat. Me and Ju will have this place up and happy in no time. Now let's go see our rooms shall we?" The butler in black smiled and nodded, leading the shinigami up to her room. She didn't exactly like the dull boring colours. So she declared she would later redecorate it, Sebastian decided not to stop her, his master needed to realize he could not control everyone in his household.

Sebastian later informed Juji that they would be sleeping in the same room known as the butler quarters, the butler in white just smiled, he seemed happy to do so. And so he began unpacking his beautiful white suits into one of the cupboards. Sebastian sat on his bed watching the blood drip onto his lap, When all of a sudden he felt a warm hand lift his chin and blue eyes examining the cut "Ah.. it is rather deep, I suspect he used his claws this time.." It was Juji, he took off his glove revealing pure white nails. He took out a tissue from his pocket and dapped at the wound.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes feeling slight relief as the blood began to stop "You did not need to do that.. I could of done it on my own.." he muttered softly. The Fallen chuckled and put a plaster over the cut "What kind of friend would I be if I just watched you bleed needlessly?"

The demon smiled sweetly as Juji returned to unpacking his clothes. That man was just so sweet, so seductive.. how in god's name did Sebastian meet him? Hell he didn't care, he just kept admiring that sexy ass of his.

Later that evening Juji and Sebastian where in the kitchen, it was silent until Juji snuck a glance at Sebastian and smiled "Sebastian would you be ever so kind as to pass me the knife?" The demon nodded and passed the knife to the man next to him. The Fallen began to peel the potatoes ever so gracefully and somehow it seemed gentle. "Is something wrong Sebastian?" asked the butler in white seeming slightly concerned, Sebastian blushed wildly as he realized he had been watching Juji's work of the potatoes so intently he stopped his own cooking. "Um, yes.. Thank you. I just got slightly distracted.." He hid his face with his bangs as he continued to stir the hot boiling water.

Juji seated Kazzie and Ciel at the table, while Sebastian set out the food on the extremely long table. Kazzie purred softly as she shoved a spoonful of mash potatoes into her mouth and swallowed "Oh goodness me! This is delightful!" she said happily, as she shoved more of it into her mouth. Ciel however did not look amused with his soul he was drinking from his tea. Juji sighed "Prehaps you would like some music with your meal Miss Moala?" he said soothingly. Ciel was about to say no when Kazzie cut him off "Yes. Indeed that would be pleasant.."

Juji took out a flute and gently put it to his lips and began to blow, his fingers dancing on it so gracefully, the sound seemed to wrap around one's ears and cause a certain calmness to take over. Sebastian watched his fingers in awe, the song was so sweet yet so filled with emotion. He would need to learn how to play the flute from this man, was there anything he couldn't do?

Sebastian would eventually have to come to his senses..

_Do I love him?..._

_Do I just need him?... _

_Juji… I… _

**HI GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! KUROSHITSUJI BELONGS TO YANA TABOSO! KAZZIE AND JUJI BELONG TO ME C: **


	4. The Cat Longs for The Dove

**HI GUYS! C: JUST ENJOY THE STORY, KUROSHITSUJI BELONGS TO YANA TABOSO, JUJI AND KAZZIE BELONG TO ME!~ **

**LADY VICTORIA BLACK: Yeah I noticed LOL It was my first time setting out. So yeah, but now I got the hang of it! Thanks for reading! 3 **

_Yes… I do.._

_I… I long for those hands to caress me… _

_I do.. I do love you… Juji Nix…_

This was the last straw. It was now the fourth time Sebastian had heard his own voice ring in his head as he slept. Why could he not stop this odd feeling whenever he was around the Fallen, why on earth was he shaking.. Oh god he was shaking.. He was freezing! Not just on the outside but on the inside to. His teeth began to chatter wildly as he curled himself into a ball.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" He heard that very man that was haunting his mind say. Sebastian could not speak all he did was shake his head violently in a 'no'. Juji raised an eyebrow concerned "Then allow me to help warm you up.. please." He climbed slowly into bed with Sebastian and pulled him close, his body instantly radiated warmth to Sebastian. The demon's eyes widened but he did not move, it felt nice.. His heart raced as he spotted huge white wings splattered with black spots.

Juji hummed softly "It's alright.. I am just here to keep you warm nothing more Sebastian.." he whispered as he continued to hum a soft melody. Sebastian closed his eyes, and started to slowly stop shivering as he returned to slumber.

_I… I can't handle this cold feeling…_

_Please… warm my sinful heart…_

_I need you by my side… _

_My fallen angel…_

That morning, when Sebastian was carrying out his normal chores he could help but think out loud ".. Does he feel the same way?"

" Am I falling to fast?"

" Am I just losing my sanity?"

" Is this all a dream?.." he asked himself softly. Then he shook his head, he had no answers for these questions. He wished he did.

"It's not a dream Sebastian." Came a feminine voice, It was the shinigami who called herself Kazzie. The demon turned his head and smiled "How can it not be?" he asked curiously. The shinigami tilted her head "It would be more of a nightmare if it were you dreaming. Because I am here. But I assure you.. this is _**Far**_ from a dream. It is reality." She said with that icey cold glare he could never understand. The butler dressed in black nodded and carried on walking.

"Sebastian?" Oh god, it was Juji. He couldn't let himself be seen he would just blush furiously! What was he going to do. The obvious, run. Sebastian ran as fast as he could but unfortunately he bumped into the man he was trying to avoid. Shit. He began to blush wildly as he tried to divert his eyes to something else. Juji raised his hand and gently trailed his finger along the blushing demon's jawline tilting his head upwards. "It's alright Sebastian.. I promise. I am sorry if I have scared you in anyway.." he gently pressed their lips together. Sebastian's heart raced so fast, it was all he could hear thumping in his head, he wished the kiss would last longer but when he opened his eyes… The Fallen was gone..

_Why…. _

_Please come back…_

_I.. I need those lips to devour mine.._

_I want to be dominated by those hands.._

_I want that black tongue to explore my mouth.._

_Please?_

_Don't you want that to?_

_**Yes… I do Sebastian….**_

_**More then you will ever imagine.. **_

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING MY STORY! 8D PLEASE REVIEW! ;3 **


	5. The Tainted Dove

**HEY GUYS! KAZZIE AGAIN! SHOUT OUT TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO HAVE READ MY STORY AND REVIEWED IT! ;D THANKS SO MUCH! KUROSHITSUJI BELONGS TO YANA TABOSO, KAZZIE AND JUJI BELONG TO ME!**

Juji scolded himself mentally for just leaving Sebastian without an explanation. But he heard his mistress calling for him through his contract. He had arrived outside the Phantomhive mansion, spotting his mistress being held against a tree, a hedge cutter driven through her hands. He watched as blood dripped and she screeched. "Juji! "

Juji's eyes looked at the man holding the hedge cutter, none other then William T. Spears. The male reaper spoke "Ah, I knew you would come out Mr. Nix.. I believe your mistress is busy being exterminated."

Kazzie's eyes widened then, the last thing he ever expected to come out her mouth came out.. And it was horrible. "Juji Nix… Prince of Fallens.. This is an order… Kill me now.." The Fallen's eyes shifted to pure black with violet slits. His wings snapped out of his back, his suit shifted to nothing but tight black leather pants and knee high boots. Claws elongated from his nails. And then finally, straight long horns sprouted from his head, white as snow. His bare torso was pure beauty, it showed all his muscles and his skin was as milky as ever.

He tilted his head and licked his lips. "Yes.. My mistress.. Your order is law, whatever you say I do. Without hesitation.. And always to the fullest.. Should I be gentle or rip you apart and devour your body slowly..? It would be ever so tasty.. "

Kazzie giggled softly and she felt his long slender claws lift her face "I want all the pain I can get. I want all the pain I had made you suffer all those years.. I want to know what pain I missed out on while I was trapped in a dark room filled with nothing but icey regret... End it all.. End my suffering.."

Juji chuckled and whispered softly "Yes.. right away.." and a horrid scream rang out as he shoved his long claws into her stomach, and ripped his arm up, causing a long ghastly wound from her hips to her breasts. Organs began to fall out, blood dripped from her wound and she was screaming in pain. She was still alive.. The Fallen took one of his claws and stabbed her beating heart and watched her fair skin pale to grey.

The blood stained man turned and looked at William. "I would suggest you run shinigami. I'd hate to do the same to you.." he smirked devilishly. The shinigami took the hint and as he began walking he said loud enough for the Fallen to hear "This isn't over Nix. It is far from over and you know it."

Juji chuckled and licked one of his blood stained claws "I do. That's why this is so much fun. Because I don't play life, like it's a game. It's something much more then that. And what is to come, is not our fault. You will just have to fight until you realize.. You can't do it alone.."

William frowned "Indeed.." he said softly as he disappeared. Juji slowly devoured his mistress's body, it was truly delicious, he craved more every time he took a bite. He devoured everything but her head. And he buried it under the tree.

The Fallen reverted back to his human form in his perfectly cleaned white suit "Just because your white as snow. It never means you pure.. You will **forever** be tainted with your mistakes. Especially when your expected to be perfect." He chuckled softly "Ah, life.. such a pitiful thing. You live and then you die. Some say you are reborn. Hmph.. Liers..You burn in the pits of hell.. Until you can't take no more.. there is no heaven.. and there will only ever be hell.."

_**The only thing I live for…**_

_**Is….**_

_**Sebastian..**_

_**Sebastian Michealis.. **_

_**The one I love…**_

**WOW NEVER EXPECTED THAT DID YOU! JUJI ISNT EVIL GUYS! ITS JUST WHEN THE MASTER/MISTRESS ASKS TO BE KILLED THEY HAVE TO DEVOUR THEM OTHERWISE THEY WOULD STARVE. HEHEHE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Cat And The Dove Get A Taste

**HEY GUYS!, KAZZIE AGAIN! ;) LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY! KEEP READING, THERE IS ONLY A FEW MORE (I LIE, A LOT MORE!) CHAPTERS LEFT. AND OF COURSE… CLIFF HANGERS!**

Juji glanced at the doors to the Phantomhive estate. He would have to find a new master soon if he were to stay in this area. No. He had to. He needed a new master. Why? He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Sebastian again, he would finally admit his feelings to Sebastian, more then likely get rejected but it was worth it.

Sebastian hid next to the door's and just as it opened he tackled whoever came inside and it happened to be Juji. Yes! Just who he had hoped. He straddled the man and crossed his arms, crimson eyes looking at him sadly "Why on earth did you kiss me then leave?" he said flailing his arms about in frustration. Now, he would confess his feelings, he didn't care anymore.

Juji raised an eyebrow then sighed "My mistress had ordered me to kill her, so I did so." Sebastian stopped flailing and rested his hands on Juji's chest, his eyebrows raised sadly "Oh.. I didn't know.. I do know the terms of your contract.. Was she not scared of death at all?" he tilted his head slightly.

Juji lifted his upper body so that he was sitting up, and the demon was comfortably resting on his lap, hands still on his chest. It was comforting in a way but he could see the demon's affection in it. "No, she never was. In fact. Pain was something she looked forward to, it was the only emotion she ever felt, she could smile but it never meant she was happy. She was just trying to show some."

Sebastian smiled softly and moved closer letting his head lay softly on Juji's shoulders, his eyes fluttering closed. "Ah, she must have been the very best mistress.." He suddenly realised what he was doing but before he could move, the Fallen wrapped his strong arms gently around him and whispered softly "Stay.. This is nice. I'd like you to stay like this.."

Sebastian blushed softly and snuggled into Juji and whispered "I… I love you.." his face beginning to go red, he had just openly admitted to a man, a man! That he loved him, as if this couldn't get any more degrading.

Juji purred softly and began rubbing Sebastian's silky black hair softly "No need to be shy Sebastian… Because I to love you, my sweet little cat." Sebastian moved his head and looked into those piercing blue eyes. They were so beautiful. He gently pressed his lips against Juji's, and lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Juji smiled into the kiss as he slid his tongue across Sebastian's bottom lip asking for an entrance, the demon submissively opened his mouth and felt a cold long tongue slither around his, he moaned at its skill. He repeated, was there anything this man couldn't do?

The Fallen closed his eyes as he tasted Sebastian's sweet caverns, they were so delightful, he could of sworn he tasted heaven. They parted for breath and their foreheads gently leaned against each other's panting for air. The demon whined softly as he heard his master's call for him and Juji reluctantly helped him up and chuckled shoeing him off with a playful bite on the ear lobe "Go my sweet, we have plenty of time. I promise you." The seductive man whispered.

Sebastian touched the other butler's face softly then walked off smiling, whatever his master had called him for had better be good, he just left a sexy, hot make out session to find out what the bossy kid wanted.

Ciel's cries were muffled as a black gloved hand slid over his mouth, when Sebastian opened the door he got the shock of his life. A boy stood behind his master, a hand over his mouth. The boy looked around fifteen and his ebony hair covered his daring grey eyes. He wore black booty shorts, white knee high boot, a top that was long sleeved that had frilly white material on the end. And finally he wore a coat that would have gone past his ankles.

Sebastian growled and took out his knives but was stopped by a familiar warm hand on his shoulder. "Vene Shinze, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." The ebony haired boy called Vene moved away from Ciel and walked up to Juji and grabbed his tie pulling him down harshly "Well, It's a pity to you isn't it? I have come to make a contract with you. I heard you killed my cousin, which means your contract is over no?"

Juji sighed "Indeed, but I will only contract under the condition that we live and stay here. I will refuse to move from this house. Ever. Unless my love moves with me." Vene nodded and glared "Understood, now let's get this over with.." his lifeless grey eyes gazed over Sebastian and Ciel "And some spectators would be nice~"

Juji bowed his head slightly as he picked Vene up gently and carried him outside, unfortunately being followed by Sebastian and Ciel, the last thing he wanted was for the demon to see his true form. But, oh well he would have to see it eventually.

The Fallen put Vene down on the soft soil and bowed before him, his form shifted to that of his horrific self. (A/N: I Described his true form in the last chapter leave me xD) The beautiful white wings shone in the moonlight and his black claws glistened. Sebastian was speechless, he was so beautiful, that muscular torso, the claws, and oh that revealing outfit..

Juji rose and began to speak "Do you wish to give me your body and soul for my hunger in order for your life wish? Or until you scream the words 'kill me' as I drive you into insanity. Will you fight? Or submit to my comforting touches?" he uttered slyly. His voice seemed ice cold to the bone, as if he held no such thing known as emotion. He smirked revealing long sharp fangs and chuckled. "Well your answer?"

Vene cocked his head, his stare just as icey as Kazzie's used to be but it seemed harder and more directed at Juji then anything else "I wish to torture you, so I will allow you to try and play your cat and mouse games with me, I will fight because my heart is strong, I won't ever let go of sanity, and I won't allow those filthy hands to comfort me unless I need it."

The former butler chuckled, his slitted eyes glancing at Sebastian then back into those blind grey eyes of Vene's "So you agree to the terms? You can never break it off. The only way would be your death…" he smiled slyly. Vene nodded "I agree, now. Do it already."

Juji moved without hesitation and took used one of his claws to engrave his contract mark on Vene's neck, the child bit his lip harshly as pain hit through him. And when the fallen was finished he licked his claw clean and then bowed. When Vene opened his eyes he saw Juji back in his human form, in that silky white suit of his.

"Now.. my lordship… I believe our pain will be gone for now.." That sly voice came again and then added "Would you like some fresh tea?" and then a chuckle.

_Juji.. _

_You will forever be sly won't you my love?_

_You will forever use people to your advantage, but never in a way that would hurt them.._

_You are to kind.. Especially for a demonic Fallen…_

_Where is your dark side.. I want to see it.._

_**That time is close Sebastian.. Do not worry..**_

_**It is so close.. I can taste my enemies blood…**_

**SO GUYS END OF CHAPTER 6! AND FOR THOSE WHO JUST FAIL AT SAYING VENE'S NAME ITS VEE-NAY. XD ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Cat's Leap Faulters

**OH WELL~ DISAPOINTED? I ONLY GAVE YOU A KISSY SCENE ;w; OH WELL YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT MWHAHAHA! ANY WAY! KUROSHTISUJI BELONGS TO YANA TABOSO. KAZZIE, JUJI AND VENE BELONG TO ME! 8D AND IM PROUD OF EM.**

Juji woke up that morning with Sebastian not in his bed, but on top of him, his bottom in the air and purring. The fallen raised an eyebrow at this, he considered Sebastian must still be sleeping and gently wrapped his arms around him. The demon whined softly and snuggled closer, his bottom falling down softly onto Juji's legs. "Wake up my sweet." The white butler whispered. The demon shot up and looked where he was, he must of gone from there to the window in under a second, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Juji chuckled and walked over to him and hugged him close. "Don't be so embarrassed my sweet kitten." His icey blue eyes scanned over Sebastian's face and smiled "I told you of my feelings.. So do not ever worry about doing anything to 'brave' as you might classify it." The fallen kissed Sebastian's cheek gently before reluctantly letting go and getting dressed for this new day of serving a new master.

Vene yawned and began dressing himself, he wouldn't need the butler for something so simple. He chuckled, he knew that Phantomhive boy still did not know how to properly dress himself. The boy dressed in black stretched and as he walked towards the door it was opened by his new butler, Juji Nix. The older man smiled softly and bowed "After you have brushed your teeth my lordship, you may come down to the dinning- room, breakfast will have already been prepared." Vene already liked this butler, he did not baby him like his past ones, those were of course human and pathetic. This butler knew what he could do without him having to tell him.

"Indeed, thank you Juji." He said softly as he found his way to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth, this day would be very interesting. For Sebastian on the other hand, this day was already turning out horribly, his master refused to brush his teeth and had already caused a new wound on the butler's face. "My lord! I insist you brush or teeth or else I will be forced to use violence!" he scolded the child. Ciel looked at him and smirked "Come at me then demon, I know you would never ever hurt me, it's against your nature."

Vene chuckled as he watched this scene from the doorway "Indeed it is, but perhaps you should be grateful for that, if you had any other demon. They would have gladly killed you by now." His eyes flashed pink as he glared at Ciel with a sly smirk "Now.. Perhaps you should go brush your teeth and think about how ungrateful you are hmm?" Ciel gulped, something about this guy felt scary, and he did not usually feel so intimidated. He felt weak when Vene looked at him like that so he quietly and reluctantly made his way to the bathroom to brush his damn teeth.

Sebastian sighed with relief and bowed "Thank you Lord Shinze." Vene smiled, as his eyes returned to a dull grey. "Your welcome Sebastian. After all it would be a shame if someone like you where to be degraded to something like me. So, I will help you anyway I can." The younger boy smiled and walked away humming softly.

Sebastian tilted his head curiously, what could that boy have meant by that? Oh well it was none of his business. He lazily made his way to the kitchen, falling down the stairs, twisting his ankle he screeched as he reached the bottom.

"Oh fuck this.." he cursed, he was sick of going through all this everyday . That's it. He would go to hell. But what about Juji? No. He couldn't leave. Not while he was still chained to Vene. He would stay and suffer through this torture or finally snap at Ciel. Hopefully it was the latter, he couldn't stand the boy any longer.

"Ah, are you alright Sebastian?" A tiny voice asked, he looked around and then finally saw it, Grell Sutcliff. He was in the house standing above him offering his hand. Of course Sebastian rejected it, the stubborn bastard he is and managed to get up by himself.

Grell sighed as Sebastian decided to be stubborn, and helped him walk to the kitchen. As soon as piercing blue eyes spotted Sebastian, they frowned "What on earth happened to you Sebastian?" he said more then a little concerned, Grell happily let Juji put Sebastian gently on the counter and inspect his ankle, moving it side to side then forward and that's when the demon screamed in pain. "Ah, this is no normal break then. You seem to have hit a nerve as well as shattered the bit of bone on the front.." The fallen noted.

"Ccan you pass me some bandages from the cupboard to your left?" The red head nodded as the fallen spoke to him, and stretched towards the cupboard and managed to get the first aid kit. His heels where the only noise as Juji inspected the demon's ankle. "Thank you." He said softly as he gently removed Sebastian's shoe and sock revealing the almost feminine foot. He smiled slightly at this and began wrapping the bandage around the ankle and then with his finger he flicked it. The demon cried out in pain and fell forward onto Juji.

The butler in white chuckled "Sorry my dear, but it was necessary to put the pieces together without having to slice it open… A very efficient yet painful method." As he caught Sebastian in his arms he and Grell walked up to the demon's room that they shared and Juji put him down, covering him with the duvet.

"I will have to be your substitute for today my little kitten." He whispered into the demon's ear who was already drifting off to sleep. Juji walked away and saw Grell sit on the chair next to the bed "My… lady, would you be ever so kind as to keep an eye on him?" The butler asked smiling, he knew this was a male but could tell by the way he dressed he preferred being referred to as feminine.

The red head smiled "Yes, I will. I promise." The fallen bowed and walked out the room, closing the door behind him, he knew the cause of Sebastian's stress what that little brat Phantomhive. But his lover would have to wait just a little bit longer before his suffering could end by simple words on his lips…

_Ju.. Juji?_

_Please… I can't take this anymore, help me…_

_**Indeed, but you will have to wait just a little bit longer, my delicate kitten..**_

**WELL GUSY! END OF CHAPTER 7! ILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! PLEASE REVIEW AND I GIVE YOU CUPCAKE! 3**


End file.
